Mira hacia acá
by chetzahime
Summary: Shonen ai. Kise/Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Quiso gritar y su corazón entró en un estado muy parecido al que solía adecuarse cuando uno de los partidos de Kaijou se desviaba a situación critica.


**Título: **Mira hacia acá.

**Paring: **Kise/Kasamatsu. Menciones de Kagami/Kuroko.

**Reseña: **Kasamatsu Quiso gritar y su corazón entró en un estado muy parecido al que solía adecuarse cuando uno de los partidos de Kaijou se desviaba a situación critica, se preguntó vagamente si así era como debería de sentirse un primer beso.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **Shonen ai**. **El joven perfecto y su pequeño y colérico novio (¿?) Y si Kagami siempre sale en mis historias de una u otra forma porque él es así de awesome XD

**Rating**_**: **_T

* * *

.

.

.

"Kasamatsu-senpai no es asi," La voz agitada de Kise resonó por todo el edificio acompañado de sus erráticos golpes contra la puerta. "abre por favor"

"Senpai" Insistió –recostando su frente contra la fría madera del portón.

"No me importa, idiota largo de aquí" Respondió el otro desde adentro de la estancia. "Largo"

"Pero senpai, no es como tu crees" Kise continuó desesperadamente. "Kuroko-cchi y yo solo estabam-"

"¡Ya te dije que no me importa!" El grito sonó afectado y acompañado de ruido de cosas quebrándose desde el interior del lugar. "Maldición, no me importa" Reiteró cortante.

"Al menos déjame explicarte," Kise intentó nuevamente. "la revista que me contrato para este mes, me pidió que llevara un acompañante y yo se cuanto odias lo del modelaje –la foto que salió en la portada es solo eso, una foto"

"Aun así," La puerta comenzó a crujir lentamente –revelando finalmente la encolerizada figura del capitán de Kaijou. "no necesito tus explicaciones"

"Kuroko-cchi solo accedió a mi petición porque Kagami-cchi quería probar las crepas que venden cerca del estudio de modelaje," Kise desvió la mirada un tanto apagada lejos de su capitán. "Kuroko-cchi nunca…"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó el más bajo con una ceja levantada y un humor terrorífico.

Kise se encogió de hombros y decidió no decir más. Los sentimientos que Kuroko-chi nunca le había correspondido siempre solían traer un escozor agudo a sus ojos. Aunque ahora eso ya no importaba tanto –además con suerte y el mayor se calmaba un poco.

"Eres un idiota" Kasamatsu suspiró, finalmente dejándolo pasar. _Cada vez que él te desprecia, corres hasta acá. _"Siéntate, iré a traerte algo de comer"

"¿Cómo sabes que no he comido?" Kise le contempló entre curioso y dubitativo.

"Porque eres un cabeza hueca que siempre olvida ese tipo de cosas" Respondió con neutralidad, mientras buscaba en su cocina y arreglaba un sándwich.

"¿Ya no estas molesto por las fotos?" Murmuró observando el desorden de cosas tiradas y quebradas a su alrededor –reconoció algunas revistas para las que había modelado dentro del tiradero y quiso sonreír.

"Toma" Le dijo, entregándole el plato con el sándwich y sentándose justo a su lado. "Y ya te dije que no me interesan tus fotos"

"Senpai" Kise recibió el plato y lo dejo en la mesa de centro. "Senpai yo te quiero"

"No digas eso." Le ordenó duramente, enfrentándole y dando por zanjado el tema_. No digas eso… siempre me lo dices y… no lo sientes… "_Mañana la practica será mas temprano y si llegas tarde te aseguro que patearé tu-"

Se vio interrumpido de repente por unos labios sobre los suyos –forcejeó para zafarse del agarre y repartió unos golpes a los brazos del descerebrado que lo estaba besando solo como advertencia. Quiso gritar y su corazón entró en un estado muy parecido al que solía adecuarse cuando uno de los partidos de Kaijou se desviaba a situación critica, se preguntó vagamente si así era como debería de sentirse un primer beso.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahhh, no se si esta pareja es popular pero es que a mi me encantan (Kise esta cerca de Kagami en mi lista de favoritos) Y además pues Kuroko jamás quiso a mi niño, y Kasamatsu obviamente esta loquito por el modelo (¿?)

(Cuando fue el juego contra Aomine y Kasamatsu le revolvió el cabello a mi niño hermoso, ahí fue cuando me enamore de ellos XD)

Y si, la siguiente historia que escribiré será un Kaga/Kuro again (podría ser que lo haba de capítulos o una tabla… pero aun no se)

Otras parejas de quienes me gustaría escribir es de Himuro/Atsushi y Kiyoshi (I luv) /Hyuuga

.

Editado 18/07/2012


End file.
